


Recovery

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Post-ep for “Chain of Command”. Sequel to “Atonement” and “Healing”. After the confinement on Celtris III, Jean-Luc finds comfort in Beverly’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

Startled out of a deep slumber, Jean-Luc’s eyes bolt open, blinking awake rapidly. He’s unaccustomed to the warm weight on his chest and the soft head of hair tucked in between his neck and shoulder. Sighing in fond recollection of the prior evening, Jean-Luc smiles down at the familiar woman laying on top of him beneath the bedsheets. 

She hadn’t left. Beverly hadn’t left him. Not last night. Not ever. Beverly is here and she’s alive and whole and she’s chosen to be here with him. Briefly closing his eyes, Jean-Luc brings a hand to weave in her hair splayed over his shoulder. 

Gradually rousing, Beverly stirs against Jean-Luc’s arm. Somewhat startled by the unfamiliar presence, Beverly opens her eyes and stares up at Jean-Luc. 

“I’m sorry,” whispers Jean-Luc, brushing the hair from her face. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Smiling lightly, Beverly leans up, bracing a hand on his chest. “Morning. Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?”

Tilting down, Jean-Luc brushes his lips to hers. “I slept like a baby. I’m much better. Thank you.”

Returning his short kiss, Beverly caresses his chest as she visually assesses his condition. “You look much better.”

“Thank you for staying with me,” murmurs Jean-Luc against her ear, slipping his arms around her back. 

Tilting her head, Beverly peppers kisses along his jawline. “Of course, Jean-Luc. I’m always here.”

Sliding his hands down her backside, Jean-Luc nuzzles her neck. “Can you…stay a little longer before your shift this morning?”  
Chuckling lightly, Beverly trails her hand down his chest. “I believe I have a little time. How about breakfast?”

“Yes, breakfast,” huffs Jean-Luc, grazing her backside. “May we skip the coffee this morning? I’m quite awake now.”

 

Dropping a kiss to the bridge of his nose, Beverly pulls back. “Mmm, I can see that. Well, if I’m going to forgo my morning coffee, I’ll need something to perk up. Perhaps an invigorating shower?”

Eyebrow raised in interest, Jean-Luc’s hands move to her waist. “Excellent plan, Doctor. I’ll join you. A most practical start to the day.”

“Of course. You’re my Number One patient, Captain,” teases Beverly, one hand on his thigh and the other ghosting over his erection. “All part of ensuring your full recovery.”

Groaning, Jean-Luc grasps her hips, capturing her lips in an urgent kiss.

 

* *   
Page Break ****

 

Jean-Luc had never imagined any kind of therapy he might be prescribed to heal from the ordeal he had been through would ever entail this. Enveloped in steam in his shower, he’s just completed washing Beverly’s hair and giving her a thorough head and neck massage beneath the hot spray of water. Now, with his erection brushed across her buttocks as he runs his hands down her shoulders, lingering to brush gently  
over her collarbones, then around the swelling curves of her breasts, he could not be more content.

Sighing, Beverly leans into him, trapping his hardness between their slick bodies. He cups her breasts, moulding them gently. When his fingers graze over her hardened nipples she gasps and leans forward, pressing her hands against the shower stall wall. Jean-Luc seizes the movement to lean closer, gently nipping her shoulder. His fingers squeeze her nipples as he thrust against her buttocks, his engorged member hard against her. Spreading her legs, she lowers her head, panting heavily.

His hands traveling down her stomach, separating and sliding down her legs, Jean-Luc rumbles against her ear, ”Do you want me to touch you?”

"Yes " moans Beverly, pushing back into his touch. 

Moving his hand between her thighs, Jean-Luc slowly parts her labia. Moaning, her legs tremble as his fingers dance around her pulsing clitoris. When his thick fingers enter her, Beverly tosses her head back and gasps his name, thrusting her hips against his hand. “Jean-Luc!"

Stroking his thumb gently over her sensitive nub, Jean-Luc kisses her neck. ”I want you Beverly.Turn around."

With her back flush against the wet tile, Jean-Luc’s eyes dilate with desire as  
he stares hungrily at her lips. Gripping the top of her thighs, he pulls them up to position her around his waist. Beverly wraps her arms around his shoulders, steadying herself as he eases his erection between her wet folds.

She rests her forehead against his as he begins to pump in and out of her slowly. Jean-Luc grazes his lips over hers and Beverly whimpers his name quietly. 

“Beverly, I love you,” pants Jean-Luc, his darkened hazel eyes boring into hers intensely as he grinds his hips against hers. 

Overwhelmed by the sentiment and physical intimacy, Beverly closes her eyes. “I love you.”

Out of what could have been tragedy, they had found resolution and peace. They had found each other. Laying his forehead against hers, Jean-Luc sighs. Finally, he has recovered.


End file.
